


sunny morning

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, fae!au, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: this is just moceit fluff. minor spoilers for the new ep
Relationships: Deceit Sanders/Patton Sanders, Moceit, janus sanders/patton sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	sunny morning

“Janus.”

…

…

“Hey, Janus.”

…

“Jay, honey, wake up.”

Slowly, Janus’ eyes fluttered open, and sunlight streamed into his face. He squinted and turned his head, glancing up at his boyfriend’s silhouette. “What.”

Patton grinned and held out a small box. “I wanna marry you.”

Janus bolted upright with wide eyes. “ _ Marry? _ ”

“Um, yeah?” Pat said. “I just said that.”

“Patton, darling, you do realize that I am  _ not a human _ and do not exist in any human records, thus we legally cannot get married.”

“Well, of course I know that! I just…” Patton trailed off, looking away. “I just wanted to have a special day with you. Something symbolic and nice. Fae or not, I want a happy ending with you.”

Janus reached up to cup his boyfriend’s face in his hands. “That sounds fantastic, honey. A life with you is a life worth living.”

“So, Janus, will you marry me?”

“Absolutely.”


End file.
